Terra, the Girl Who Indirectly Ruined my Life
by ScarredSkull
Summary: Continuation of where the Final Episode left off, but before the movie. No pairings, just what I believe might've happened. Terra's coming back threatens to rip the team apart, threeshot. T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans.

This is a drabble, I don't plan on continuing.

Raven's point of view.

* * *

I was sitting in my room, reading a book. Robin was off training somewhere, Starfire was somewhere doing something with Silkie, Beastboy was somewhere sulking, Cyborg playing video games. This was how I liked it. Quiet, resigned, nothing bothered, nothing wrong in my little world. Crime hadn't really begun since that thing melted. Apparently, when covered in molting hot metal, it just... died. It could be concrete, water, oil, steel- Just about anything- as long as it wasn't on fire. It was dead before Beastboy even arrived. The Terra incident had him upset. He was crushed she didn't remember. The rest of us had yet to see her. Beastboy mentioned a Sladebot, and we were all on edge for a few days. But we've taken down the Brotherhood of Evil- I'm sure we can handle a one-eyed supervillain a teen girl murdered. It was quiet, for now. The peace won't last long I'm sure, but I have three words: I. Don't. Care. It's nice while it lasts.

* * *

The doorbell. Who invented it? Can I throttle them?

I stand up, and teleport down. I'm the doorman of Titans Tower. Only because I can phase down while everyone else would be forced to take the elevator or something. i walk over, and punch in the stupidly long security code to open the door. In front of me, stood Terra. The one, the only, Blondie McTraitorson. I'm sorry if I hold a grudge. I know, I know, she saved my life- That's great and all, thanks for that, but she also attempted to murder me. And not just me- I can deal with that, people have tried to kill me lots of times -but when you touch my family, and the one boy who loved and trusted you, when no one else did... We have a problem. Don't get me wrong, Beastboy's an annoying pain in the ass, but that doesn't mean I wish ill on him. If I did, I'd have dropped him in another dimention six monthes ago.

Beastboy flies out of the elevator faster than I can purse my lips at the girl. Maybe if I'd known her for more than a few days when she betrayed us, (Because really, the other entire time she was here, she was working for Slade, so we never knew the real her) I could really trust her. I can't though. She was wearing her old uniform, and beastboy squealed. I'm not kidding- he squealed like a little pigelt. He hugged her tightly, and I moved away from the door.

"Terra! You remembered!" He looked up at her. Mentally, I gagged.

"I never forgot... I just was scared to come back."

Phasing up to the main room, I flop on the couch.

"Terra's here." I tell Cyborg and Starfire. She ended up giving Silkie a bath in he sink. (I told you she was somewhere, doing something with Silkie.) Starfire squeals loudly, and a lot higher in pitch than Beastboy, and I wince. Cyborg disregards the game he's playing, drops the controller, and stands up.

"Fo' real? That's great!" He exclaims. I resist rolling my eyes and nod, forcing a smile.

"Yeah. Go see her, then."

The two Titans run to the elevator, riding down to see the fallen (ex?) Titan.

Robin walks in, his hair wet from obviously just being in the shower.

"Terra's back. Go join the welcoming comitee and throw her a fucking party." I tell him sarcastically.

"Raven, is something wrong?"

"No, Robin, I think it's perfectly normal she comes back from basically being dead, when we tried everything to bring her back." I look him straight in the eye. Robin shifts.

"You don't trust her." It wasn't a question.

"Of course I trust Blondie McTraitorson, Robin. Now, would you mind if I went and ate rainbows and butterflies?"

"She saved our lives, Raven."

I roll my eyes and groan.

"Am I the only one who remembers she also tried to kill us?"

"It was Slade."

"No. He hadn't controlled her just yet. At that point in time, she was doing it just for the hell of it." I point out. Robin raises an eyebrow.

"Do you get a bad feeling about this, Raven? Something I should know about?"

"How about the girl who worked for your greatest enemy, tried to kill all of us, and broke a certain happy-go-lucky boy's heart is waltzing back into our home?" I monotone at him, pointedly.

He frowns at me.

"Raven, she's the reason we're alive right now. We didn't hold a grudge on you when you destroyed the world."

I glare at him.

"By doing that, I WAS saving your lives. And again, I didn't attepmt to kill you."

"I think you're being a little cold hearted, Raven. She deserves a second chance." He tells me, voice rising slightly.

"We gave her one! After she walked out on us. And she was a rat, she betrayed us. You expect me to just forget that she tried to kill the _only family I have_?" I say, emphasising family. I can feel his angry gaze soften, and i cross my arms, looking away.

"I didn't know you felt that way about us." He tells me softly. I look at him, pulling my hood up.

"Boy Blunder, I wouldn't still be here if I didn't. My life is difficult. Forgiving and trusting someone... Could mean death. And it almost did. I'm sorry if I'm not welcoming her back with clouds and hugs." I tell him coldly. "I won't start anything, but that doesn't mean I want her here."

"Rae..."

"It takes a lifetime to gain trust, and only a second to break it."

The elevator opens, spilling four super teens into the room. Robin's eyes don't leave my face until he is called upon.

"Hi Robin!" Terra calls out. I fake a smile, and head to make some tea. Beastboy approaches Robin, Starfire trailing him, and Cyborg watching from afar.

"Robin, Terra's still welcome as a Titan, right? She's still one of us?" Beastboy asks, practically ready to get on his knees and beg. Starfire, watches Robin with hopeful eyes, and Cyborg is grinning slightly from where he is. My tea is finised, and I take a sip.

"Of course. Nice to have you back." He smiles warmly at her. I almost choke. Damn boy didn't even heed a word I said.

"I'm going to meditate." I say, clutching my coffee to my chest as I leave.

"Sheesh, what's her problem today?" Beastboy asks aloud. Cyborg hits him upside he head.

"It's Raven. She has to meditate to keep herself in check. She's probably excited." Cyborg answers. Terra only watches where I left, as if disappointed.

* * *

Robin knocks on my door, and I open it. Terra's been here for about a week, and I still have issues with her. It was starting to affect us during battle, I didn't like giving her responsibility. It wasn't as if Terra and I weren't civil- We were. It's not that I didn't like her, persay- Okay, so I didn't really enjoy her company either, she's everything I'm not -but I don't trust her. I'm surprised Robin does. I mean I know what happened- the giving up her life to save us and all, I'm grateful and whatnot... But... She DID try to kill us. Not to mention, she crushed Beastboy. And it takes a lot to make him sad. I'd know. I've made so many sarcastic cracks at him and hit him with books and energy more times than I could count. She just didn't feel like one of us.

"Don't ask. You know. I'll be civil. Let's leave it at that." I tell him.

"A team is built on trust, Raven. You can't ignore her forever." Robin says, entering my room. The door shuts behind him, darkness settling in my room again.

"I can't just trust her, Robin. I'm trying my best."

"Rae, that's not good enough!"

"What do you want me to say, Robin? That I wholeheartedly would put my life in her hands like I would with anyone else on this team? I can't tell you that! I won't lie to you! I'm sorry if I'm not perfect. I'm sorry that I'm not like everyone else. I'm sorry I'm holding back the team! I'm sorry I'm not forgiving, and I'm most of all sorry you have to put up with my shit! I. JUST. CAN'T. DO. IT." I yell at him. A stone bust blows up, rock bits dusing my floor. He stares at me, shocked.

"Don't worry. You don't have to put up with it much longer. I'm _leaving_." I whisper.

"You can't walk out on us. You can't just leave and pretend it never happened! We're your _family_." Robin throws my words back at me.

"When I was in your mind, you know what I saw? You know what I felt? You left. Batman was your family. The Justice League, Speedy, Kid Flash, all of them. You walked out. And I know you've contemplated leaving _us_ to finally be your own hero. So don't you _dare_ give me the 'You can't just leave' bullshit, Robin." I hiss a him. His face hardens.

"Get out. You wanna leave? Fine. Get out, and don't come back. You aren't welcome." He hisses, walking out of my room. I grab a packed bag for emergency missions, and walk after him.

"What's the matter, _Robin_? Do people only get second chances when they haven't thrown your past in your face? Is that unforgivable? Even though I've saved you life before? But that doesn't count, does it? Because I was the reason it happened. Oh wait, who does that sound like?" I yell, the rest of the Titans staring wide eyed at us.

"You little-"

"Friends? Why the fighting and anger?" Starfire asks.

"Not now, Star. It'll be okay. Let them get through it." Cyborg tells her.

"What am I Robin? Please, finish that sentence." I tell him sarcastically, in a dangerously low voice.

"_Demon._ We shouldn't have invited you to join us. Demons are bad luck." He looks at me, eyes narrowed, voice equally as dangerous. I reach out and slap him as hard as possible. He stares at me, shocked, as does the rest of my team. We've argued, all of us, but we've never actually gotten to the point of hitting and name calling.

Without a word, I phase out. Cyborg, open mouthed, leads a softly crying Starfire to her room. Beastboy turns into a mouse, scuttling away. Terra stares at Robin.

"This was all about me, wasn't it? She wasn't ready to trust me yet." She whispers, softly. Robin nods slowly, realizing the depth of what had just occured.

"I-It'll work out. Just... Just go to bed, Terra." He says, voice shaking, as he retreats to his room.

* * *

And that's the end. Just a drabble, continuation of the final episode, before the movie. Imagine what happens after this all you want, I don't think I'll continue. But I should explain: Terra comes back, Raven has a little trouble accepting her. Robin (Because he's leader and it's his job to deal with that kind of stuff.) tried to be patient in understanding why, but gets a little upset when it affects them in battle. They try to work it out, bt Raven feels as if Terra's being chosen over her, which leads to a fight, which leads to regreattable things said, and Raven leaving.

Everyone seems to overlook what happened during Terra's betrayal, they're always like 'Oh she saved their lives, they love her now!' which I don't understand. She also tried to kill them. And they had barely any history with her before the betrayal, which is also a tad overlooked. I think this is how it would essentially play out.


	2. Chapter 2

Listen to "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne on repeat while reading for added effect.

* * *

...

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_  
_She felt it everyday._  
_And I couldn't help her,_  
_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_..._

I sit down on the park bench, staring into space. I sniffled slightly, clutching my black zip-up hoodie around me tighter. The hood was up, but my violet hair still blew slightly with the strong winds. It was August, the days were warm and the nights cold. It'd been about a month. I was... not doing well. Where was I supposed to go? Titans East? So I can be given the, 'new beginnings' and 'second chances' speeches? Hell. No. Home isn't an option. It's not so much that _she's_ there, but moreso, Robin is. The boy who saved me from Hell... Throwing my heritage in my face. How wonderfully ironic. Fuck you.

...

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_..._

I wanted my friends back, I wanted Robin to quit being an idiot, and I wanted Terra to be gone. Harsh I know... I just don't want anything to do her. Like Jinx around good luck charms, I did NOT want her around. Sorry.

I felt so crushed. Robin. The leader. My best friend. The boy who rescued my undeserving ass from Hell. The one who could call me back to my senses with one word. Boy Blunder, Boy Wonder, Bird Boy.

I let a traffic light crush my soul into a million pieces.

I want to go home, to pretend nothing happened. But no one is there for me. Terra's got them wrapped around her perfect fucking pinkie finger. Not even that. Of course, my friends are always there for me, but there's a wedge between us that's never been. Her name is Terra.

Maybe it's Robin dickheadedness, but I feel let down. Not only by him, I mean it's mostly him, but not all. Why hadn't the team stepped in? Shushed us both, until we cooled down and talked civilly? We'll never know. I feel as if the ground has been pulled from under me. I feel like my sanity was stolen. Now I'm plummeting endlessly, without a care. I just can't wait to hit the bottom so I can roll over and die, be done with all of this.

...

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._  
_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._  
_Be strong, be strong now._  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_..._

I open my eyes, I hadn't realized I'd closed them. How in the world did I let her destroy my entire world? Let's face it, that team was all I had. Azarath was empty and a shell of broken memories that had the ability to make me want to crawl into it's sewers and die. Hell is no home, so fuck that option. Why the fuck is that even an option? It's not. Fuck the world. No don't. It's the only place I have.

The Tower is the only place I have. I could go to East's tower, but once again, that's filled with more people who know my whole team, who would be susceptible to second-hand Terra brainwash.

I don't want her to die, by all means, continue your happy fucking life not as a goddamn statue, but can you PLEASE do it somewhere... NOT IN MY GODDAMN HOUSE?

She's replaced me. Who. Does. That.

Believe me. I know it's not her fault.

She didn't intend to replace me.

Maybe I would be a little less cold-hearted to her unintentionally replacing me and indirectly ruining my life, if she hadn't once attempted to ACTUALLY END IT AT ONE POINT.

I keep looking to see what I've left behind, and I don't really see anything.

My friends, scratch that, family, and I would have fallen apart a some point... Drifted away... and it's been about a month since I've left and guess what? No one's attempted to call me on my completely active communicator. Why?

Not because they don't care.

They just care about her more.

I sound so bratty. But it's the truth. Beastboy is head over heels for Blondie. Why would he care the creepy goth who doesn't like her disappeared? Cyborg's like my older brother, and I feel as if he would contact me first, before most of the others. He's probably on a tight schedule between crime, Bumblebee, and of course, the new Titan. Starfire... was most likely busy with Silkie or going to the mall and braiding Terra's hair. Things I never did. No wonder they liked her more. She's fun, bubbly, and outgoing. Hell, even I'd choose her over me. She fit with the team better. Now they can be one happy fucking bandwagon of fun times without me to gloom up the memories.

...

_Her feelings she hides._  
_Her dreams she can't find._  
_She's losing her mind._  
_She's fallen behind._  
_She can't find her place._  
_She's losing her faith._  
_She's fallen from grace._  
_She's all over the place._  
_Yeah, oh_

...

I can't show emotion. I might as well be a heartless bitch. Scratch that. I can show emotion... If I want to kill everyone. I want to show emotion, but sometimes hiding them is so much easier than dealing with them.

Lately, if I found a place to crash, like a park bench, I'd curl up and cover myself in a blanket I'd had in my suitcase. Using the suit case as a (very uncomfortable) pillow, I'd fall into a dreamless sleep. Usually my emotions manifest things into my dreams, like hidden desires, things they're hinting I should do, or something like that. Now, there was nothing. A dark expanse of fading emotions. Maybe it's because I didn't care anymore. I was hungry, out of money, without friends, and a home.

My mind was in disarray, fading away. I hadn't meditated in forever. Why should that matter? For once, the mask of indifference I wore was real. I really had no emotion. Or I had so many it all blended. I couldn't tell.

I didn't even know what day it was.

That grace some people believed I had, doing everything smoothly and with careful thought? Gone. I went places on whim, I tripped too often, because I just didn't watch where I was going. I'd walked through the forest once. My face still had thin cuts dotting it and my clothes were ripped in a few places. I was everywhere. Roaming the city, from the dark gloomy parts to the sunshine-y and rainbow parts.

...

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

...

I realized I'm sprawled across the cold stiff grass, my head on the suitcase, wrapped in my blankets. I almost didn't realize silent tears were falling down my face. I was broken. So broken, so alone. Home, I craved. but nothing was there for me anymore. Did life hold anything for me anymore?

"Come on! It is not that cold! Let us go! It will be the fun. A sunset picnic. Please?"

I froze. I sat up quickly, whipping my hood up, hiding my hair.

_Please don't notice me. _I pray.

"Is this a good idea?" Robin asked, his voice soundind distant.

"We have all been the saddened. She will return to us." I can't even describe the emotion that layered Star's voice. First Terra shows up, then disappears on them? Again? After what she'd split our family apart? How dare she! Did it matter though? They'd forgotten about me.

My memory had faded away from them the moment after I left. I heard the sounds of Cyborg slowly setting up the grill, Beastboy and Starfire playing frisbee, and I could hear leaves crunching. Robin was getting closer, don't ask how I knew it was him. I just did. I felt trapped. He didn't know it was me, yet. What the hell am I supposed to do?

"Care for a meal with us?" he asked kindly. Fuck, did I really look that homeless? Well, I was really, but I looked like it?

...

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

...

I wanted to cry. I've longed to hear his voice, and my team's, for so long. Here he was, offering me food I so sorely needed. I had become bones, from the rare meals I got. I didn't realize I was shaking and silent tears still fell down my face. I couldn't bring myself to say yes, or no.

"Ma'am?" He asked. Yup, I did look that homeless. I sniffled, and suddenly I couldn't stand his hospitality. He could care less when he tossed me out like old news.

"Stop it! Stop. Don't. You are the very reason I'm like this." I face him, my voice cold and poisonous.

"R-Raven?" His face becomes surprised. I can tell he's soaking in the cuts on my face, my torn civvies, my rat's-nest I've been calling hair, the wild look in my eyes, and the overall bedraggled look. "Why?"

I frown at him. I knew what that one word meant. I could hear all the questions. _Why didn't you come back? Where have you been? Why do you look like that? Are you living on the streets? How long has it been since you've eaten? _And finally, the last questions wasn't directed at me, but I knew he was thinking it. _Why did I do this to her? _

"I had nowhere to go. Where was I supposed to go Robin? I have no one else but you guys. Azarath isn't an option, and Titans East would give me the same crap you did. I have no money, that means no fancy place to stay. I've been living off the streets."

"Why didn't you come back?" He asks, voice cracking. There's that bonus question, the one I didn't wnat to answer, and the one he didn't want to hear.

"Did it occur to you I didn't feel welcome? After all, I'm the _demon_, the _mistake_ of a teammate. And I wasn't going back to _her_. It's clear she replaced me anyhow." Angry tears were rushing down my dirty face, as I glared at him. He, however, looked heartbroken and guilty.

_What? Why did he look like that? He made me like this. He kicked me out. But.. I was the one who took him up on it. That doesn't mean I'm wanted.._

I was purpously ignoring the biggest fact. The one where he wanted me back. Where my team wasn't upset because Terra was gone. (Well Beastboy probably was, and the others might be mildly upset) Where they were sad because _I_ was gone.

I just couldn't accept that.

* * *

There will be a third and final one shot to conclude this.

Whenever I get inspiration. So it might be a while.

I was listening to the song (Nobody's Home, Avril Lavigne) and realized it'd make a wonderfully sad songfic, and I realized I could branch off of Terra, the Girl Who Indirectly Ruined my Life, Thus, you my readers, got this.

This sounds awfully RobRae. Unintentional. It's supposed to be friendship. But hell, it could be percieved either way. This is supposed to be no-pairings. (Well, other than the obvious BBTerra)

Disclaimer: *sigh* Hello, I'm Captain Obvious. I don't own Teen Titans, or Nobody's Home. So screw off.


	3. Chapter 3

...

_Don't leave me hanging_  
_In a city so dead_  
_Held up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread_

...

"Raven.. Please, come back to us." Robin pleads. I look away.

"I can't, Robin. I can't." I glance back towards the group. I see Cyborg watching us, and smile weakly at him. I wipe my eyes , and I sigh calmly. I can see the confusion on Robin's guilty face.

"I didn't mean a single word of what I said! I was tired, I was stressed, I-I'm so sorry, Rae, please."

"Don't say you don't mean it. Because obviously, in that moment, you did mean it." I state. He looks at me, a sad look on his face.

"Raven... Terra left. After you left, we found a note saying she'd rather be a normal girl, but if we needed her help, we could call her. You were right all along, she's not one of us." He stares at me, his face portraying too many emotions to even comprehend.

"I'm sorry you've lost Terra. Give my regrets to the team. I'm not coming back." I stand up, shoving my blankets into my suitcase. I shove hair out of my face, and wave slightly to Cyborg.

"I'll be okay, don't worry," I mouthe to him. I can see the pain flash across his face, but he nods. I glance at Robin.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not welcome in my own home any longer." I state, and begin walking away. I can nearly hear him attempt to form audible thoughts, to try and comprehend my actions. But that's not my problem. I'm going to be independent.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

The air is getting too cold to sleep outside. I don't know where I'm going. I haven't slept, but I have been getting my strength back. My emotions are beginning to surface. I miss my team, I want to go back, but I know I can't. That's like telling Robin it's okay to do what he did.

And it's not.

I glance out the window. A woman earlier paid for me to get on a bus to a rural California, and I couldn't thank her enough.

The bus rolls to a stop. Two kids wearing backpacks get on, and I frown. High schoolers. Something I didn't get to do. A girl with curly red hair sets next to me. Not like Starfire's ruby hair- like Elmo red. Her lips are bright red too, but I can tell it's natural. Her eyes are bright green, and they appear happy. The boy she got on with, who bore a strong resemblance to her, pokes her. She turns to him, and he grins. He had black hair that hung in his eyes, which were also a forest green. He was muscular, about six foot four. He whispers something to her, and her eyes widen. I turn back to the window, and she pokes me. I turn to her.

"I'm Bloom, that's Ethan. You're a Teen Titan! Raven! Wow, that must be so cool!" She gushes. I blink.

"Ex-Titan, actually."

"Is that why you're all dirty?" Bloom smiles brilliantly, reminding me of Starfire. There was a huge difference, though. There's an inner darkness she held, and she was dressed in fishnet tights, black shorts, and a silver half-shirt over a white tank top. I frown slightly.

"Yes- No." I furrow my brows. "Maybe. I... I left... I had nowhere to go. I'm currently homeless and broke."

"Then it's settled!" She smiles, and faces forward.

"What is?"

"You're living with us!"

"You don't want me around."

"Please. You're badass, you're powers are badass, and your hair is badass. Badassery is welcome. You're living with us." Bloom looks away, waving her hand. I look to Ethan, and he shrugs.

"Go with it," He mouthes. I nod once.

"Um," I nod again. "Okay."

She laughs, grinning, her eyes happy.

"Great!"

* * *

I look around the guest room. It had dark wooden floors, a four-post bed with navy sheets, black painted walls, and brilliantly white furniture. Like the frame of the bed, the vanity, and a wardrobe.

"Do you like it?" Bloom asks. I nod, and I see Ethan grin in the doorway.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"So," Bloom grins.

"I promise once I get enough money I'll leave," I reassure, and Bloom stops smiling.

"We were hoping you'd stay with us. I mean, you can't just live alone. Where would you go? You told us going back to the tower wasn't an option. And you wanted to stay off their radar. They'd never think to check a house in the suburbs... Much less _this_ particular house."

"Why?" I look at her curiously.

"Our mother is..." She pauses dramatically. "Mother Nature. And given our father is Superman, they won't check here."

My eyes go wide, and Ethan grins.

"So will you stay, Raven?" He asks.

"Yeah Rae-Rae! Will ya stay?" Bloom grins at her own rhyme and I hold up a finger.

"Only," I shake my head, grinning ever so slightly. "if you never, ever call me Rae-Rae ever again."

Bloom squeals, and hugs me, and Ethan wraps his arms around both of us. However, both of them keep their arms loose, respecting my space.

I feel comfortable here. I don't feel like anything will blow up.

I feel like these two could be my new family.

That sounds weird.

That's something I've never experienced before.

It's comforting.

I'm ready to start over.

I'll miss the Titans. But were were all hanging by dingy threads, suspended over a crime-ridden city. We relied on each other to keep ourselves suspended, to be a family. When your thread broke, the others caught you, until they could all work together to get you tied up and back to where you were. Except Terra came, and our strings got tangled. In an effort to get untangled, my string had been cut.

But I'm going to get better.

I'd hit the ground, and was attempting to get up. Bloom and Ethan took my arms, and the hoisted me up with them.

I'll be okay.

And I have Ethan and Bloom to thank for that.

"So," I begin. "Superman and Mother Nature? Isn't that a bit.."

"Odd? Far-fetched? Crazy?" Ethan looks up, pushing his dark hair out of his face. I suddenly see the resemblance to their father.

"Well... Yeah..."

"They were together for about two years. Never was anything very solid, but it resulted in us. We're a year apart." Bloom shrugs, and I smile slightly.

"Do you have anything to eat?"

* * *

Alright. There's a reason it ends like this.

I have a sequel.

And these were characters I _had_ to add in.

Thanks to my best friend from the internet.

(You know I'm talking about _you, _you _sarcastic_, rule-_breaking_, red-headed, _vulgar_, _dishwasher-hating_ mofo. I love you c; The cats won't steal your sexyness, fool. I'll help you keep them away.)

Anywho, there is a sequel. Raven-centric. All will be good, I swear. But it'll be like three years later. :P Stay tuned! :D

Review!


End file.
